new_life_inazuma_eleven_go_chrono_stone_fanficfandomcom-20200216-history
Fei Rune
Name JP name: フェイ・ルーン Dub name: None Character info Gender: Male Position Forward Midfielder Number 11 (Raimon) 11 (El Dorado Team 01) 9 (Garu) 7 (Inazuma Battle Eleven) Element:Wood Team Tenmas Raimon Entaku no Kishi El Dorado Team 01 Garu (Captain) Chrono Storm Shinsei Inazuma Japan Inazuma Battle Eleven 'Fei Rune (フェイ・ルーン) is a main character in the Inazuma Eleven GO Chrono Stone series. He plays as a midfielder for Raimon. As SARU made him remember his past, he re-joined Feida and became the captain of Garu but later came back to Raimon and finally joins Chrono Storm for the match against The Lagoon. In Inazuma Eleven GO VS Danball Senki W, he is a midfielder for Shinsei Inazuma Japan. ' Profile Japanese version "A boy who came from 200 years in the future. Along with Tenma, he is fighting to protect soccer." English version '' ''"Time travelled 200 years in the future to help Tenma protect soccer." "The boy who protected the future of soccer along with Tenma. He has the power to control fake players known as Duplis." Background When he was a little child, he was abandoned by his father though he had a gift that was a plushie toy, but Fei hated it and threw it away in anger. Because of this, he had a hard time speaking about family things, and would rather not talk about it, just like how Matsukaze Tenma asked whether he had siblings. Also, because of his plushie toy, he decided not to use his keshin, because it looked a lot like it. Nevertheless, Nanobana Kinako was able to convince him otherwise. Fei, originally was a main member of the Feida, along with SARU, but for SARU's plan to be fulfilled, he erased Fei's memories and sent him back 200 years into the past. Appearance Fei has light blue greenish hair that seems to be tied into two high ponytails on each side of his head and light blue greenish eyes that strongly compliment his pale skin tone. He is considerably tall. He wears some sort of a communication device on his left ear. His casual clothes are an orange jacket with some grey stripes on it near the neck and under the elbow to armpit, along with dark blue pants with some white lines on it and black shoes. Remarkably, in the crossover movie he can be seen wearing Shinsei Inazuma Japan's jacket during the second day of camping of the characters after a new world resurfaced, even though he usually doesn't wear any jacket uniform of the team he's joined. Jurassic Era In the Jurassic Era, he wears a green-brown shirt with gray lines and without sleeves. The shoes are green-brown with a gray line too. King Arthur's Era In King Arthur's Era, he wears a white, brown and black knight uniform. His cape is red and he also has a sword. Mixi Max with Tyrano When he is Mixi Maxed with Tyrano, his hair turns pink and becomes longer. Other than that, his hair is also raises up and looks like horns. He also has a pink ponytail. His eyes becomes crimson red and his skin becomes darker. Mixi Max with Big When Fei is Mixi Maxed with Big, it looks very much like when he Mixi Maxes with Tyrano. The main differences are that his hair grows longer, skin becomes darker and his eyes and hair become royal blue. Personality He is shown to always be a cheerful person who helps anyone in need. He also states that there are still people from the future who like to play soccer just like him, that is why he wants to protect soccer too. Also, he can be a caring person for others and sometimes notices how other people feel, as shown when he noticed that Tenma was sad that if they fix the timeline, Tsurugi Yuuichi will be back in his injured state, and another situation is when Clark Wonderbot asked Tenma whether Kino Aki and Endou Mamoru were dating in which Fei stated that he shouldn't be prying in other people's affairs. However when Tenma and Nishizono Shinsuke asked Fei whether he had any siblings, Fei was shown to become very quiet and slightly depressed, implying that he was still sad about the fact that his father abandoned him. Even with his cheerful and caring personality, he can be serious at times as seen when he explains to Tenma about how the current timeline of Tenma was altered. This all changed when Fei regained his memory, he became cold and ruthless sharing SARU's view of the Second Stage Children being superior to the old race and hatred towards adults (especially his father). It is also shown that Fei is willing to use aggressive plays as he mercilessly attacks his teammates with no remorse during the match between Garu and El Dorado 03.